Memories
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: <html><head></head>"Are the rumors true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as they walked. "I'm afraid so...for both parties." Abuse. Early OC death. OC/OFC/AU Reviews welcomed but not required.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A black cloaked figure trod determinedly towards a large stone castle at the end of the street. The rain continued to spatter the ground around him as lightening flashed in the sky. a long, bony white hand pushed open the wrought iron gate only to leave it open as he walked past. Even as the figure entered the shelter of the covered porch, he did not remove his hood. a quiet beam of light flowed through the keyhole, and the figure entered.

As the figure stepped within the handsome marble and oak sanctuary, he could hear the faint mumblings of a foreign language creeping along the halls. blood red eyes glanced up at the imposing chandelier above him. A small squeak brought his eyes back down in front of him. a trembling house elf stood in front of him, dressed in a filthy pillowcase. "Take me to Lord Tarkama." the figure hissed.

The house elf bowed, then motioned for the figure to follow him. the cloaked figure followed the trembling house elf down winding corridors. As they turned another hall, the figure stopped at a small bear girl who had run into him. the girl looked up at the face under the figures cloak, and her happy face melted away. a young female kangaroo called to the child, then hopped over to the little girl and bent down to scoop her up.

Muttering what the figure assumed was a apology in the strange language, the Kangaroo whisked the child back down the hallway. "Shall we proceed sir?" The house elf asked, motioning with his hand. the figure did not nod, but instead resumed walking towards the house elf. The two proceeded without any further interruption. Soon, the two came upon a room marked 'Nursery' in a golden letters on a oak plaque.

"Lord Tarkama, sir." said the house elf, opening the door for the figure. Nodding, the figure stepped inside as a muscular man turned to face him. "Ah, Voldemort. Good to see you." said the man, closing the door on the house elf. "You as well, Tarkama." said Voldemort, noticing the limp body of a large female wolf. as Voldemort scanned the body, he noticed several sharp, knife like quills protruding from her tail.

"A quesa." Mused Voldemort, quietly. "Not just any quesa, brother. My wife, Jessica." said Tarkama with no remorse. Voldemort continued to scan the body and noticed a small crying bundle in the deceased woman's arms. "Ah." said Voldemort, flicking his wand at the bundle. as if lifted by strings, a fuzzy crying infant floated towards the men, her cries intensifying as she floated in mid air with only a strange invisible wind supporting her.

"Shut it up, Tarkama!" Voldemort yelled over the babies intensified cries. the latter waved what looked like a short black baton in front of the baby, and silence reclaimed the area. "Ah yes, my niece is indeed powerful." said Voldemort, his red eyes flicking over the still (at least visibly) screaming baby.

"Keep her downtrodden, Tarkama." said Voldemort, flicking his wand again so the infant floated over to the addressed man. "Otherwise, she may rise to destroy your empire." Voldemort added. Tarkama gave a single nod, then looked down at the infant. "Da-da." The baby cooed, her tiny arms reaching towards the man who had taken her. Tarkama grimaced at the nickname, then turned and walked towards the door.

"I will do as you say, brother." said Tarkama, swatting away the baby's tiny hands. He opened the door to find the house elf which had lead Voldemort still waiting for them. "Take this cub to the Slave Induction Center. Tell them she is to be given the status of Prized Slave, and be kept under constant surveillance." The house elf bowed again, then stopped when Tarkama added.

"One more thing, Grimer." "Yes master?" "Tell them she is to receive a neutralization collar. you may go." The house elf bowed a final time, then disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

allowing his brother to exit the room, Tarkama closed and locked the door. Placing the small key around his neck and tucking it down his shirt, Tarkama tapped the door once with his wand for good measure. Tarkama ignored the enraged roars and death threats coming from the portraits around them as he and Voldemort walked down the hallway.

"Filthy beasts. I'm glad to be shut of them." Tarkama muttered. "I'm certainly glad you have ceased that disgusting façade with Jessica." said Voldemort, allowing a small smile. It faded as the two passed a intricate stone archway which contained several glowing bricks.

As they passed, a veil seemed to sweep over the two before solidifying as they exited. Tarkama muttered a swear as Voldemort curiously looked back.

"What has happened?" "Before her death, Jessica enchanted that archway with her power. Its just sealed itself, so no one may enter. Not even me." "can it be opened again?" asked Voldemort. "Perhaps, but I don't care. I have no plans to go back to that lie." said Tarkama, waving his hand dismissively. Voldemort gave a single nod, and allowed his brother to escort him to the entrance hall. "Where may I contact you if I need you, brother?"  
>"Your owl will find me, Tarkama."<p>

Tarkama gave a final bow to Voldemort as the latter disappeared into the night, then straightened as the air settled down once again. As he closed the door, Tarkama sighed 'pompous leech' and prepared to expand his empire.

Meanwhile, over four thousand miles away, a elderly man in eccentric royal blue robes casually strolled out of the thicket. He smiled a striped feline sitting beside a sign that read 'Privet Drive'. with a nod to the feline, the old man pulled out what looked like a intricate cigarette lighter. with a few clicks, the old man flicked the device towards the farthest street lamp.

the light leapt as if beconed to the lighter, then squeezed itself into the lighter. the man repeated the action for the remaining street lights, untill the final light dissapeared into the deluminator.

"I expected to find you here," said the man to the feline, smiling knowingly as he added "Professor McGonagall." with a crack and flash of light, the cat dissapeared and it was soon replaced by a elderly woman in a emerald green robe and hat. "Good evening professor Dumbledore." she said curtly, walking briskly to catch up with Dumbledore. "Are the rumors true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked as they walked.

"I'm afraid so...for both parties." "No!" whispered Mcgonagall, her hands flying to her mouth in shock. "Loosing the Potters is devestating enough...but to lose Jessica Veganstroth as well! Albus, thats...thats..." McGonagall took out a handerchief and, with a trembling hand, began to wipe at her eyes.

"I know." said Dumbledore, nodding sadly. The following silence was puncuated by quiet sobs from McGonagall. Finally, her tear stained face rose from her equally stained handerchief "What of the Potters son? Harry?" McGonagall asked, once she had collected herself. "Hagrid is bringing him" "and Jessica's daughter?" "I myself went to retrieve Tristina from Veganstroth manor." Dumbledore then bowed his head "I was too late. My spys later informed me that she has been inducted into Tarkama's Slave camp."

"NO!" McGonagall gasped, clutching Dumbledores arm. "Albus, we cant lose her to Tarkama! He will kill her!" "Not according to my spy. Voldemort has ordered Tarkama to spare the girl, to harvest her power later. Do not worry, Minerva." said Dumbledore with a small smile. "I plan to honor Jessica's final vow to Tarkama." Professor McGonagall arched one of her eyebrows at the wizened wizard. "Her final vow? what as it?" "'You will never have Tristina.'"

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up as low rumble, similar to lighting, filled the air. A large man astride a equally large motorcycle slowly swooped down to the street as if it was a runway. With a slight bump, the motorcycle slowed and finally screetched to a stop. "No troubles I trust, Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore, eyeing the motorcycle with an amused smile.

"No sir." said Hagrid, straighting up. "Little tyke fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him." said Hagrid, handing him to Dumbledore. as Professor Dumbledore cradled the 1 year old in his arms, he briskly walked towards number 4 privet drives doorstep.

"Albus, I've watched these people all day. their the worst muggles imaginable, they really are..." "The only family he has." said Dumbledore, gently laying the bundle down on the doorstep. "Tristina will have a similar life. If Tarkama even allows her to exist, I dont know." said Dumbledore, shaking his head. "You said You-Know-Who..."

"Ordered Tarkama to spare her. Tarkama is not foolish enough to disobey his brother, Minerva. but there is a stark contrast between living and simply existing." Dumbledore then looked at the sleeping boy on the doorstep. "Harry will be free. I hope, someday, Tristina is as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Mentions/ hints of rape in this chapter**

Despite the loss of his brother, Tarkama continued to expand his empire. Central Mavlow had a brief resistance, but eventually fell under his control. Springs, Summers, Falls and Winters came and went. Tarkama's older children, Elais, Richard, and Krisica, celebrated thier birthdays with lavish parties and fancy dinners. house elves as well as Tarkama's stock of anthropormorphic (or anthro) slaves dressed them, bathed them, combed thier hair, as well as anything else the trio desired. As they grew, the children developed thier own personalities.

the oldest, Elais, grew to be proud...sometimes even arrogant. He spent hours in his personal vanity, combing his platnum blonde hair and examing his sky blue eyes. he lavished his chisled cheek bones and frequently examined his face for imperfections. He reveled in the fact that he was a male, and that he was superior to the opposite sex.

As the years passed, Tarkama taught Elais to take advantage of his mainly female servants (which he called Ravishers or Ravs.) in many different ways. He could, as Tarkama explained, take advantage of thier emotional pain or thier mental pain. Elais's most perferred way, however, was emotional.

He forced his female slaves to do degrading and humiliating tasks, and made them wear skimpy and highly revealing clothing. Sometimes, however, he went farther. Whenever these events happened, the other slaves were instructed to look away and ignore the pleas and cries of thier fellow Rav. It was paradise for Elais, but for his slaves, it was hell.  
>And that was just the way he liked it.<p>

The middle child, Richard, was a bit more difficult. He didnt have one single passion like Elais, and he loved his ruffled messy brown hair as well as his own pointed chin and chisled nose, but he seemed to enjoy everything else too. He was often calm and collected, giving clear and exact instructions.

Tarkama was becoming worried. What was wrong with his son that he was so fair and just? Tarkama neednt have worried. One night on Fathers day, Richard ordered a bust he had spent months on to be brought into the dining room.

As the cart was being pushed by two young slaves, a male and a female, the male tripped and lost control of the cart. Richard tried to slow the cart, but he was too late. with a almighty crash, the cart crumpled against the wall and the bust was knocked off. Richard watched helpessly as the bust seemed to fall in slow motion, then shatter against the stone tiles of the floor. For a few moments, no one spoke or moved. suddenly, without warning, Richard leapt on the male slave and began beating him.

Tarkama, Elais and Krisica watched with sick facination as Richard silently punched his victim on every inch he could reach. when he finally stopped, the slave had perished from the assault. taking Richard aside, Tarkama vowed to begin working with his son on how to harness the power of his wrath. Richard agreed, and Tarkama insisted that it was good they had found his passion at last.

The youngest of the trio, Krisica, was similar to Elais only reversed. she spent hours infront of her bedroom mirror, polishing her whip and perfecting her face and body. she demanded her male slaves leave her tributes such as flowers and chocolates.

the females were to clean for Krisica, feed her fruit, as well as perform manicures, pedicures, and the various skin treatments she had learned over the years. she lavished her skin tight midnight black bodysuit, and loved how it matched her midnight black hair. Her favorite feature, however, was her icy blue eyes. she examined every square inch of them, searching for hours for any imperfections. very rarely would she leave her room, reveling in her own beauty.

Tarkamas fourth child was still there as well. a young, skinny white quesa with snow white fur, silver eyes, and silver hair, she was dressed in itchy brown rags and currently scrubbing a long hall way in Veganstroth Manor. Tarkama had settled on the name of 'Tristina' for the child, for no other reason than it was the first word that popped into his head.

Unlike her siblings, Tristina had no desire to be cruel or hateful nor any pride in her appearance or her looks. what she liked, however, she couldnt exactly remember. In fact, there were many things she couldnt remember. As far as she knew, Her name was Tristina Veganstroth and she was Tarkama's Prized Slave. everything else... there was nothing else. Tristina wimpered as a sudden pain erupted in her head, and she rubbed furiously at the spot to sooth it.

when the pain had subsided, began to resume walking while scratching at the thin golden collar around her neck. near the front of her collar was a blood red stone, which seemed to emit its own glow from time to time. She had had it as long as she could remember, and dispite the itch, she had never removed it...not that she could.

there was no visable lock or latch on the collar, and memories of previous attempts to break ethier the collar or the stone were something Tristina was keen to avoid. sighing, Tristina turned a corner to run right into the one man she had been trying to avoid: Tarkama.

"Well well well, if it isnt my prized slave." Tarkama purred, ruffling her hair. "Hallway finished, mastero Tarkama." Tristina said, trying to bow but being stopped by Tarkama's fingers scraping her scalp. She spoke in the slaves universal coded language called kesun.

Most of the language still remain a mystery Tarkama and his guards, who saw little need to translate the coded complaints of slaves. The crucial words, however, had been translated the moment the langauge was introduced. 'Ih', the guards knew, meant 'Yes'. 'Naga' meant 'no'. 'Mastero' meant 'Master' while 'Mistresi' meant Mistress, and 'guardiante' meant Slave guard, repsectively.

"Do you remember WHY I made you scrub the hallway by yourself?" Tarkama asked, his pur quickly slipping into a growl.

"Ih, Mastero Tarkama." Tristina whimpered, gritting her teeth at the increasing pain in her scalp. "Are you going to electocute a guard again?" Tarkama growled, Tristina letting out a pained whine as his grip became excursiatingly tight. "Na-Naga, Mastero Tarkama" Tristina choked out, her hands flying up to the spot where Tarkama held her hair, trying to aliviate some of the pain.

Tristina felt tears roll down her cheeks as Tarkama tossed her to the ground infront of him. "Good, now get out of my sight" he growled, and Tristina scrambled to her feet to run back to her cell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Up! I said get up!"

Tristina leapt to her feet, still half asleep, as the scream of the morning bell sliced through the silent air. soon, thousands of various anthropormorphic dogs, cats, mice, foxes, rabbits as well as other species all flooded into the narrow asile outside thier cells. "*I hate mornings.*" One of the slaves muttered.

"Come on you walking flea bags! Hurry up!" a guard shouted, cracking his whip at a few slaves. a few females let out frightened shrieks and hurried thier pace, while a few of the males merely winced and walked faster.

The guards all wore the same uniform: White, form fitting tear proof T-shirt (for those slave fights where the claws and teeth came out) Black, form fitting leather pants, a dark black visor like sunglasses and a white dome like helmet which covered the head at least to the brow.

Tristina barely noticed the transition between the dark, grime filled cell blocks to the clean, black marble walls and elegently carved ceilings of Veganstroth Manor. Around her, pressed shoulder to shoulder, various anthros trudged along. some wiped sleep from thier eyes or let out one final yawn. others walked silently, rubbing various lash wounds or sore muscles.

the multicolored sea of fur was dulled greatly by the varying shades of brown ichy rags and sacks the guards called 'clothes'. Tristina ignored the two guards walking closest to her, hands on thier whip handles. At first she had been amused by it, speeding up and slowing down in her walking just to watch them grumble and keep pace. the game had lost its fun since then, so she ignored them unless they addressed her.

turn after turn, hall after hall, the slaves kept walking until a guard walked in front of the group and began to direct them into one of Veganstroth Manor's several meeting rooms. Tristina stood near the front and looked up as a guard began to make his way up to the platform. He wore a similar uniform to the rest of the guards, except he had a black cloak with gold trim, and his boots had a silver shine to them in the bright overhead lights. "All right, all right! Shut up, now!" all but a few chattering slaves grew silent and stared at the guard.

"I said SHUT UP!" the guard bellowed, the microphone on the podium amplifying his words. there was a crack of a whip and a scream of pain quickly silenced the remaining slaves. "Finally." the guard growled. "All right, here are the assignments for today..."

Tristina walked out of the meeting room, her mind focused on only one thing. Stay out of trouble. *That should be easy enough to do.* Tristina thought falling in line with other slaves heading the same direction. "*Hey, Sparky!*" Tristina turned to find a brown dog with several lighting bolt shaped scars covering his face, chest, arms and legs. "*Hey Bolts. whats up?*" Tristina asked, smiling to her friend. the blue eyed canine merely shrugged. "*same old, same old, I guess.*" he said boredly. "*I doubt today will be as exciting as yesterday.*"

Tristina winced and rubbed her shoulders. a guard had been lashing a child for spilling a bucket of water on the floor. Tristina had stormed over to the guard and grabbed his hand to stop the whip. the next thing she knew, a bolt of electricity had shot forth from her hands. traveling through the whip, the guard cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through him.

Tristina then noticed the gem in her collar glow, and two long metal pipes sprouted from the collar. molding themselves to her arms, the pipes finally stopped at her wrists and forced her hands behind her back. she had heard the quiet click of metal as her hands were bound together, and she was knocked to the ground by the guard. Shouting several guards pinned her to the ground by her shoulders and back, although Tristina offered little resistance. after being interrogated, beaten, and lashed by Tarkama, Tristina was barely concious of when Tarkama had released her wrists from the iron casts her collar had created. Her collar had then shifted back to normal (how it held all that metal, she did not know.) and she was returned to her cell.

coming out of the remeniscence, Tristina wiggled the loose front tooth the fall had caused. Nodding to herself, Tristina vowed to stay next to Bolts that day. arriving at one of the plots, Tristina grunted as a guard shoved her to her knees, then did the same to Bolts next to her.

as the guard continued to move down the line, Tristina glanced at the bushy plant she was to be tending. "WORK!" a guard bellowed, and Tristina began to sprinkle water around the plant to moisten the soil.

The sun beat down on Tristina's back and neck as she tended to the plant. As she spreading a second helping of fertilizer, a loud 'bang!' and several screams caused the quesa to look up from her work towards the field entrance. a large man, larger than Tristina had ever seen, lumbered towards her dressed in a moth eaten fur coak, thick leather boots, and pants held up by a belt buckle the size of Tristina's head.

Realizing her mouth was open, Tristina snapped it shut as she noticed Bolts was trembling. two guards dragged her to her feet and presented her infront of the man. "gerroff her!" the man bellowed, knocking the guards away with a single swipe of one of his dustpan sized hands. the guards toppled as if struck by a tree, and Tristina's first instinct was to run. However, her legs stayed frozen to the spot, her knees trembling from fear of the man and the mans intentions. "Ah, Dumbledore was right." said the man, Tristina saw a smile begin to form near the top of his grizzled beard.

"You look just like yer mum." "Stop!" a voice commanded, and Tristina cowered at how quickly the smile faded from the mans face. Turning, the man bellowed "about time yeh got here, Veganstroth!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I already told Dumbledore Tristina's status as my slave..."  
>"Well, Dumbledore has other plans." growled Hagrid, handing Tarkama a letter. Tristina peered around from behind Hagrid as Tarkama's posion green eyes flicked over the words. as a snarl grew on his lips, Tristina immidately broke her gaze with Tarkama and stared at her feet.<p>

"Damned old..." "Watch it, Veganstroth." Hagrid growled, pointing his umbrella at Tarkama.

"Fine. But mark my words, Dumbledore AND the Ministry will be hearing from me." Tarkama sighed, grabbing his whip and fishing out something from the end. as Tarkama pulled, Tristina watched as a long, spindly, winding golden pin emerged from inside the handle of the whip.

"Give this to Dumbledore." Tarkama said, shoving the pin into Hagrids hand. "Its to unlock Tristina's Neutralization collar when it...goes off." Tarkama added, smiling evilly at Tristina. Hagrid snarled right back at Tarkama, but took the long pin and stuffed it in one of his many coat pockets.

"Here." Hagrid growled, shoving a bulging sack in Tarkama's hands. "Yer asking price for the loan." Tarkama smiled, then looked to his guards. "Stand down. Tristina is being loaned for the year to this man. return to your stations." the guards relaxed, saluted Tarkama, and walked off.

Tarkama then stepped aside and motioned towards the entrance to the fields. "Shall we?" "You first." Hagrid growled, placing a hand on Tristina's shoulder. Tristina's eyes traveled up the large mans small tree sized arms and looked past his grizzled hair and beard into his eyes.

As she stared, she felt a familar warmth build in her heart. She smiled, then started to walk with him. "*Sparky!*" Tristina stopped and turned to see a guard holding Bolts back. "*Sparky, wait!*" Bolts cried, struggling against the guards.

"I'm sorry, but your little friend can't come." Tristina looked up as she realized Hagrid was speaking to her. "I was only sent to fetch you, not him. You'll see him again at the end of the year. Do you understand?" Hagrid explained gently.

Tristina bowed her head, nodded, and repeated Hagrids words to Bolts in kesun. Bolts stopped struggling and stared as Tristina and Hagrid followed Tarkama back into the main building, then dissapeared behind the steel door.

Tristina's head spun with fear and uncertainty as she walked down the cool corridors of Veganstroth manor. various anthros called out to her, of which Tristina gave a smile and a feeble wave, but quickly returned her eyes to the floor.

as they arrived at the exit, Tarkama stopped and opened the door. "YOu go about your business, Veganstroth. I'll take it from here." Hagrid growled, narrowing his eyes at Tarkama.

Tarkama's mouth twitched as if he were holding back the words he wished to hurl at Hagrid, but simply turned and walked away. "Are yeh ready?" Hagrid asked, his tone changing from tense to serene so fast Tristina looked up at him in surprised

. "Theres not many people like you where we're going, but it wont matter. You'll make friends all the same." Tristina nodded, gave a feeble smile, then stepped outside Veganstroth Manor side by side with Hagrid.


	5. Chapter 5

"Its safe, Harry. Come on out!"  
>a skinny boy in a oversized T-shirt and pants stepped out from behind the tree. Tristina stared at the boy, examining every feature as he apparently did the same. The boy's untidy black hair stuck up in the back, and seemed to stick out where ever it deemed fit. his bright green eyes reminded Tristina of Tarkama, without the power hungry glint.<p>

As she examined his face, she saw it. the legendary scar. "Harry Potter." Tristina whispered. "Ha! Seems even Tristina here knows who you are." said Hagrid with a laugh. "its like I told you, Harry. Your famous."

"But you havent told me why, Hagrid." protested Harry. "*You defeated my uncle, Voldemort, when you were just a baby.*" said Tristina, smiling. "Er, Tristina. Nethier of us speak that language." said Hagrid awkwardly.

Tristinas ears flattened to ethier side of her head as she frowned. "Let me try something." said Hagrid suddenly. clearing his throat, Hagrid let out a series of growls and grunts that, surprisingly, Tristina found she could comprehend.

"Tristina, this language is called Animalese. do you understand what I'm saying?" Tristina smiled and nodded happily. "There we go. At least she understands the animal language." said Hagrid, smiling. "But I don't, Hagrid." said Harry, frowning slightly. "I can translate what she says for now. but I'm afraid your going to have to learn english, eventually." said Hagrid, switching effortlessly between English and Animalese for Tristina. "I understand." said Tristina, nodding.

Walking back into the forest, the trio came upon an object that Tristina recognized vaugely. She had seen the guards use it, but the version she had seen had no wheels.

As she tried to remember when she had last seen the object, a piercing pain erupted in her head. groaning, Tristina held her head. "Tristina? are you alright?" she heard Harry ask, concern in his voice. "f-fine." Tristina said, shaking her head to clear it. "I just had a bad thought, is all." Tristina added, straighting up and blinking her eyes to finish clearing the pain. "A 'bad thought'?" Harry asked after Hagrid had translated.

as Tristina climbed on behind Hagrid and Harry climbed back in the side car, she started to continue, but Hagrid called. "Best save your questions for when we're in london, Harry. I wont be able to translate when we're in the air. Tristina..." "I can understand english just fine, Hagrid." Tristina reminded him as the motor of the motorcycle started up. "I just cant speak it."

Hagrid nodded, then pulled down a pair of brown goggles over his eyes. "Hang on tight Harry, Tristina!" Hagrid bellowed, leaning forward over the handle bars. as the trio rose into the air on Hagrids motorbike, Tristina looked back at Veganstroth Manor to find it shrinking away into the distance.

Tristina gazed around her at the endless sea of various shades of green. occasionally, Tristina caught a spec of blue, red, or white as a bird flew out of the treetops and off to some unknown destination. Idly, Tristina wondered what it was like to fly, then grimaced as a stab of pain erupted from her head. "Are you okay?" Harry called over the sound of wind and the motorbikes engine. Tristina nodded, rubbing her head and blinking.

Up, Up, Up they seemed to fly. As the flew past the clouds, Tristina laughed and reached out to feel the wet mist against her furry fingers. Hagrid gave a small smile at the quesa, then turned back around and focused on steering the magical motorbike.

Tristina hugged Hagrid, rubbing her cheek against his back. yawning, Tristina sleepily closed her eyes and relaxed.

"come on, Tristina. wake up now."  
>Tristina snapped awake and looked around. surrounding them was bricks plastered together with cement. Tristina jumped as a strange beeping noise erupted from behind her. a machine Tristina didnt recognize zoomed past the alley, still making its irritating beeping noise as it ran past. "Come on now," said Hagrid, tapping Tristina's shoulder. "We've got alot to do."<p> 


End file.
